


It's a Living

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-26
Updated: 2005-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy is bothering Harry at work, because he doesn't appear to be doing his job...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Living

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** : I wrote some more Drabbles for my friends for Xmas this year, so I thought I'd share them with everyone.
> 
> This one was for Moonglow Girl, who requested Harry/Draco and a t-shirt with a specific inscription on it.

****

* * *

**It's a Living**

By Elfflame

It was the fifth time Draco had passed Harry's office that day, and it was driving him nuts. Sure, Draco wasn't quite the git he'd been at Hogwarts. The humility that had come with losing everything to his name along with his family had seen to that. But that didn't make Harry tolerant of his more-eccentric idiosyncrasies.

He was wearing some kind of t-shirt, but Harry hadn't been able to make out what it said, and not knowing was beginning to drive him nuts. He'd heard Millie in the cubicle outside his door giggle the last time Draco'd swept by, and the curiosity was overwhelming.

When he saw that blond head appear around a corner and head towards his office once more, Harry stepped out and caught Draco by the arm. "Malfoy, what's going on?"

"Just doing my job, Potter," Draco smirked.

"I thought your job was answering the phones, Malfoy. Surely that means you should be sitting at the front desk, not running all over the office."

"What, you can't read? I have a different job today, Potter. I mean, really. Who works Christmas Eve?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "And what is this new job of yours, Malfoy?"

Draco got an evil look on his face. "Well, if you move over here," he said, pulling Harry towards the door to the copy room, "I could show you."

"The copy room? What, are you the copy boy, now?"

Draco snorted. "Can't you read, Potter?"

"Read what, Malfoy?" Harry growled.

Draco licked his lips, and before Harry realized what had happened those warm, soft lips were on his own. Startled, he staggered back. "Wha-Malfoy?"

"The t-shirt, Potter."

Harry glanced down, finally able to read the t-shirt for the first time. It read, "Official Mistletoe Inspector." Harry glanced up at the top of the doorframe and saw a sprig of mistletoe hanging there.

"See, Potter?" Draco smirked. "Just doing my job." And with that, he made his way down the hall once more, Harry watching as he disappeared around the corner. He'd definitely have to catch him when he made his way back again. After all, he'd only gotten a little taste. There had to be plenty more sprigs elsewhere in the office, right?

 _Fin_


End file.
